


Book of Elements

by Imhilien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: grangersnape100, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10028354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien
Summary: Hermione is amused by an old book that tells her who Gryffindors should mate with. AU Short story





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Harry Potter world; J.K. Rowling does. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters.

In the library, Professor Granger raised an eyebrow as she looked at the book in front of her.

“Just as water extinguishes fire and fire boils water,” she read silently, “thus Slytherins and Gryffindors should not marry, being water and fire respectively. As well as their own kind, the air-ruled Ravenclaw is a more suitable mate for the Gryffindor and an alliance with the earthy Hufflepuff will surely bring much fruit.”

“What rubbish!” she snorted.

“What rubbish would this be… Professor?”

She turned to see Snape.

“Oh, that Gryffindors are too fiery for poor watery Slytherins.”

“Rubbish indeed,” he breathed.

FINIS


End file.
